The present invention relates to steering locks, and more specifically relates to a gear shift lever lock for locking the gear shift lever of a car.
Gear shift lever lock is one of the most popular steering locks for automobiles at present. A prior art gear shift lock, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a lock body fastened to the console box, and a shackle fastened to the lock body to lock the gear shift lever in position. This structure of gear shift lever lock can effectively lock the gear shift lever in position, however it is still not satisfactory in use because of the following drawbacks:
1. As the lock is unlocked, the shackle must be kept properly, or it will fall or slide around as the car is vibrated while passing over an uneven road surface or making a sudden turning.
2. As the lock body is fixed to the console box, it always stands in the way, causing the shifting of the gear shift lever difficult.
3. The lower part of the gear shift lever is not protected by the shackle, and can be easily cut off by the thief with a shearing tool to release from the shackle of the lock.